


Robotic Revenge

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [91]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Popcorn, Robots, Screwdriver, Three Things, dvd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 21:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13749222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Tony lets his bots run amok, so Darcy helps Jane get a little robotic revenge.





	Robotic Revenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zephrbabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephrbabe/gifts).



> Zephrbabe prompted Screwdriver, Robot, DVD.

"Tell me who I have to kill," Darcy said the second she saw Jane's face.

Jane laughed. "It's nothing," she sighed. "Just... Tony had his bots take apart one of my machines and they haven't been able to put it back together again, apparently."

"Are you kidding me?" Darcy squeaked. "After  _ last _ time?!" 

"I know," Jane agreed. "It really wouldn't be that big of a deal except that I actually needed that piece of equipment today..."

"So what you're telling me is that we need revenge and we conveniently have an entire day in which to exact it?"

Jane blinked, considering Darcy's words. "I... guess I am," she admitted.

Darcy grinned and grabbed a nearby screwdriver. "Let's do this."

* * *

When Tony returned to his lab that afternoon, he found Darcy and Jane enjoying a movie, being served drinks by U and throwing popcorn at DUM-E whenever he moved the screen, which was often.

"Did you... turn my robot into a portable DVD player?" he asked, shocked.

"Yeah, what else were we supposed to do today?" Darcy asked. "Your stupid bots derailed our project, so we decided to derail them."

Tony looked from Jane to DUM-E, who tilted the screen it was holding 45°. 

"I..." he began, and then sighed. "That's fair. Sorry about the inconvenience; you'll have your thingamajig back tomorrow, better than new."

"No," Jane said. "No improvements. I want it back exactly the way it was."

"But—" Tony attempted, but encountered the dual glares of Jane and Darcy in full force. "Deal. Pass the popcorn?"

Darcy grinned at Jane. Jane grinned back. "Don't you have some  _ work _ to do?"

Tony sighed and trudged over to the bench where the components of Jane's machine were scattered.

Darcy offered Jane the popcorn. "So, how does revenge taste?"

Jane paused before answering to eat a big handful of popcorn. "Salty," she replied, her mouth full. "And buttery."

“So, in other words…”

Jane grinned. “It’s delicious.”

**Author's Note:**

> They eventually let Tony have some popcorn, but DUM-E predictably never gets his act together.
> 
> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/171101960518/robotic-revenge)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
